Michael Biehn
Michael Biehn (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The Fan'' (1981) [Douglas Breen]: Stabbed in the throat by Lauren Bacall. *''China Rose'' (1983) [Daniel Allen]: Presumably shot and he dies after talking with his father, George C. Scott, and Rose Arrow. *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Kyle Reese]: Killed in an explosion after he sticks a bomb into Arnold Schwarzenegger's robot body in an empty factory; his body is shown again afterwards being placed in a body bag. *''The Abyss (1989)'' [Lt. Hiram Coffey]: Crushed when his vessel sinks into the abyss and implodes by the water pressure. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Matt) *''Alien 3'' (1992) [Cpl Dwayne Hicks]: Even though Michael didn`t appear in this film it is revealed that his character from Aliens was killed in between films. *''A Taste for Killing'' (1992) [Bo Landry]: Shot by Brandon Smith while Michael is trying to kill Henry Thomas; his body then falls from a crane into the ocean. (Thanks to Jake) *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Johnny Ringo]: Shot in the forehead by Val Kilmer during a duel. (Thanks to Matt) *''Jade'' (1995) [Bob Hargrove]: Shot to death by Chazz Palminteri while Michael is trying to kill David Caruso. (Thanks to Matt) *''Blood of the Hunter'' (1995) [Blake]: I never actually saw this one but a friend of mine said he was shot to death by Gabriel Arcand. *''Mojave Moon'' (1996) [Boyd]: Killed in a car crash when Danny Aiello forces Michael to drive his tow truck off of a cliff. (Thanks to Jake) *''The Rock (1996)'' [Commander Anderson]: Shot to death by Tony Todd during a shoot-out with Ed Harris' men. (Thanks to Gary and Matt) *''The Art of War'' (2000) [Robert Bly]: Accidentally stabbed in the neck when he falls on a shard of glass during a fight with Wesley Snipes. (Thanks to Gary and Matt) *''Chain of Command ''(2000) [Craig Thornton]: Killed by Patrick Muldoon. *''Cherry Falls'' (2000) [Sheriff Brent Marken]: Hit in the chest with an axe (after being stabbed in the neck) by his son (Jay Mohr). (Thanks to PortsGuy, Gary, Matt and Germboygel) *''Megiddo: The Omega Code 2'' (2001) [David Alexander]: Presumably dies after being stabbed in the stomach or gut by a demon voiced by Michael York. Though they never show him die his fate is strongly implied that "God took him". *''Dragon Heat '(Mang lung) '''(2005) [Petros Angelo]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Interpol agents. (Thanks to Jake) *''Grindhouse (Planet Terror)'' (2007) [Sheriff Hague]: Accidentally shot in the neck (off-screen) by Tom Savini during a battle with the mutants; he dies some time later while sitting next to his brother (Jeff Fahey). (Thanks to Eric, Andrew, and ND) *''Stiletto'' (2008) [Lee]: Impaled through the head with a crowbar by Stana Katic. (Thanks to Jake) *''Streets of Blood'' (2009) [Agent Michael Brown]: Shot in the chest multiple times by Curtis '50 Cent' Jackson. *''Bereavement'' (2010) [Jonathan Miller]: Shot in the stomach with a rifle by Brett Rickaby outside Brett's farmhouse. His body is shown again later on after Brett takes it back to Michael's home, when Kathryn Meisle discovers him. (Thanks to Jake) *''The Divide'' (2011) [Mickey]: Burned to death along with Iván González when Milo Ventimiglia sets himself on fire setting the whole bunker ablaze. *''Jacob'' (2011) [Lawrence Kell]: Killed by Dylan Horne. *''Sushi Girl'' (2012) [Mike]: Shot to death by a masked Noah Hathaway as Hathaway, Andy Mackenzie, Tony Todd, James Duval and Mark Hamill storm Biehn, Danny Trejo and Jeff Fahey's den of operations. *''Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power'' (2014) '[''King Yannick]: Killed by his son [Will Kemp] after Will stings him with scorpions to frame Victor Webster for the murder. TV Deaths *The Martyrdom of Saint Sebastion (1984 TV Movie)' [Saint Sebastion]: Shot to death with arrows after being tied to a tree by a mob. *Conundrum'' (1996 TV) [Det. Stash Horvak]: Commits suicide when Marg Helgenberger is holding him at gun point. Michael presses the trigger. *''The Legend of Butch & Sundance'' (2004 TV) [Mike Cassidy]: Shot to death by Blake Gibbons after Blake is revealed as a Pinkerton agent. (Thanks to Jake) Gallery Bly's_death.png|Michael Biehn in The Art of War 11223799 565811006892565 1301127171821136310 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn about to die in Conundrum(1996) 11237211 565811010225898 5942409335073693586 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn in The Abyss(1989) 11225364 565811003559232 7517587114886828875 n-1-.jpg|Michael dying in Tombstone(1993) 11215090 565811830225816 3978009760981938904 n-2-.jpg|Michael dying in Megiddo: Omega Code 2(2001) 11014661 565811826892483 4158146817966660841 n-1-.jpg|Michael dead in The Fan(1981) 11693874 565811520225847 5125803948540798578 n-1-.jpg|Michael dead in Bereavement(2010) 11709624 565811526892513 5588908878608354100 n-1-.jpg|Michael dead in Saint Sebastion(1984) 11737921 565811523559180 8455172443208553489 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn dying in Stiletto(2008) 11011212 565811350225864 8521315380917083589 n-1-.jpg|Michael dead in The Rock(1996) Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Carlson Olson *Ex-husband of Gina Marsh *Husband of Jennifer Blanc Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1956 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by self-inflicted injuries Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1956 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:1956 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by gunshot Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal